


When You Try to Tutor Harry Hook

by River_Nix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben offers Harry cheesy advice, Charming Harry, Chemistry nerd Carlos, Drabble, Fluff, Flustered Carlos, Harry pines a bit, M/M, Patient Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Carlos didn't understand why he volunteered to do this. I mean, when has anyone gotten Harry Hook to willingly study and do homework? No one, last time Carlos checked. Yet here he was, in the library, when it's almost night, trying to get Harry to read a few paragraphs and complete a worksheet. So far, it's not going well.What Carlos doesn't realize is that the ex pirate won't actually resist doing what you ask him that much. You just.....need to be able to offer something in return. Something that Harry wants.





	When You Try to Tutor Harry Hook

**Carlos POV:**

“Harry, come on, focus. I need you to get at least one of these concepts by the end of this session.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. This is the 5th time I’ve said that sentence in the past 15 minutes. 

 

“But puuuuuuuup! Studyin’s so borin!” I roll my eyes and sigh before grabbing the textbook and pointing to a section. 

 

“It’s one paragraph, Harry. Just read it and I’ll help you do the work.” I narrow my eyes when all he gives me is a pout. A very cu-nope! A not cute pout. A not cute pout!

 

“Come on, lad. We’ve been reading fer the past half hour! I’m so bored!” I sigh again before slamming my head on the desk. Why did I voluntarily put myself in this situation again? 

 

Oh yeah, because I have the highest grade in Chemistry and Ben practically begged me to help. Put me in a situation where he knew I couldn’t say no. Jerk. 

 

“Puuuuup! Yer not answerin meh!” I shake my head slightly to gain sense of the situation back before clearing my throat and taking a different approach. 

 

“How about this: you read these next two paragraphs, then we’ll do something you want to do. Fair?” The mischievous glint in Harry’s eyes shouldn’t of surprised me, but alas, it did. I really should’ve worded my proposal better. 

 

“Anythin I want, pup?” I lick my bottom lip before biting down gently. How to phrase this….?

 

“As long as nobody and nothing gets damaged, then yes. Remember, no causing trouble.” I glare lightly when Harry only laughs. 

 

“Of course, of course. I wasn’t thinkin of anything terrible anyway.” I raise an eyebrow. That….was very hard to believe. 

 

“Uh huh. Ok, I’ll take your word for it. Now, about these two paragraphs…..” I push the textbook closer to Harry before leaning back and crossing my arms. He looks at me one last time before rolling his eyes and staring down. 

 

As he fulfills his end of the deal, I look around the library. The corner that I chose to have us study at was near the back of the building, giving me a good view of the front doors and a bit of the upper levels. With a quick scan of the room, I notice that, save for Harry and I , there are only a few other people here. Good. makes this situation better for me. Not many people around to watch me suffer through the task of getting Harry to do his homework so he actually gets what’s being taught in class. 

 

“Pup! I’m done reading!” I slowly turn back to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Ok. Good. Now, do you understand what’s going on?” Harry looks offended for a moment. I almost want to apologize for my tone. But as quickly as it came, the offended look is gone, replaced with a smug look. 

 

“Of course. Ya use the chemical formula of a compound ta determine how much of each element is inside, then add all of their atomic weights ta get the total mass.” My eyes widen at that. Did Harry Hook just accurately explain the formula for finding molar mass after spending only 10 minutes to read two paragraphs about it? 

 

“Uuuuuh, well done. Now-ummm- your practice problems.” I get out my folder from my book bag and look through it before smiling as I find the correct paper. 

 

“Here you go.” I hand him the paper but tilt my head when he frowns and crosses his arms. 

 

“Yes, Harry?” Did I say something or-? 

 

“That wasn’t part of our deal, pup.” I sigh before slapping my forehead with my hand. Right. The deal we made. Should’ve included that he needed to do his homework for it to be valid. Well done Carlos. 

 

“Any chance I could last minute include you doing this worksheet?”  Harry looks hesitant before a wicked gleam appears in his eyes. Uh oh, I take it back. 

 

“Maaaaaaybe. What would ya add on yer part?” I tilt my head. What’s that supposed to mean. 

 

“What do you mean?” Harry sighs before snatching the paper form between my fingers and placing it in front of himself. 

 

“Ya want ta add meh doing this worksheet as part of our deal. Well, I want to add ye doing a second thing fer meh as well.” I squint before weighing my options. 

 

It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t comply. Yet, I couldn’t completely trust where this was going. My thinking process broke into two sides. One: I remain fair to Harry and agree. What’s the worst that can happen? Two: I don’t agree, show that I’m a real jerk, and not risk being at Harry’s mercy. Yeah, the first option sounds better moral wise, even though it may not be the safest option. 

 

“Alright, sure. It’s only fair.” At that, Harry’s eyes light up.

 

“Good choice.” I nod slowly before leaning back and watching s he does his work, only moving when he asks to borrow my calculator. 

 

After about 15 minutes, he’s completed both sides of the worksheet for me to check. To my astonishment, he only got 4 out of the 20 questions incorrect.. Not bad. Either he did actually understand what was going on but didn't try, or I properly motivated him. I’d like to think it’s the second reason, but I could be wrong. 

 

“Not bad. See? This wasn’t that hard if you just did it when I asked.” He rolls his eyes before taking the sheet back and stuffing it in one of his folders. Does he actually organize his bag or was that just a random folder? 

 

“Alright, pup. I did what ye asked. Now, it’s yer turn.” i gulp before nodding and rising out of my seat. 

 

I take my calculator back and place my folder back in my (organized) bag before following Harry out of the library. Once we’re outside, he grabs my hand and leads me to….the field? What?

 

“So, what’s your plan?” I’m hesitant to ask, but I’d rather know and be prepared. 

 

“Oh, nothin too special.” I allow a blank look to take over my face before he stops dragging me. Looking around, I notice we’re in the middle of the field. 

 

“Harry, what’s-” I’m interrupted when fingers grip my chin and force me to look towards Harry’s face. 

 

Before I know it, I find myself captivated in his blue eyes. The eyeliner that he wears sometimes draws people away from the actual color, but here, up close, I can depict how light the blue is. I’m so focused in the shade of his eyes that I don’t notice what the other parts of his body are doing. That is, until I feel a pair of chapped lips meet my own. 

 

“Hammmph?!” I yelp into his mouth, giving him and opportunity to slip his tongue inside. 

 

After that, I sort of just….melt. The way he’s gripping me is very gentle, not something I’m used to feeling or seeing. I mean, come on, I’ve known the guy for years. Here, and especially on the Isle, gentle didn’t necessarily it Harry’s description. He was strong, bold, unpredictable, dangerous, more so than most of the other villains. 

 

“Hey pup, ya alright?” I snap back to reality when I hear Harry’s teasing tone. Shaking my head, I take a step back, or try to. He’s hugging me to him. Another thing that went unnoticed. Damn. I’m slipping today. 

 

“What was that?” I don’t mean to sound so….quiet, timid, but I’m so confused! Last month he was avoiding me because of the whole rival gang thing, last week he was whining and annoying me because I had to tutor him, now he’s kissing me? What’s going on? Does he want something else from me? I bet that’s it. 

 

“Pup, do me a favor, stop thinkin so loud.” I narrow my eyes at Harry’s whine before pushing at his chest, trying to get some space. 

 

“Hook, get off.” The attempt at pushing him off is in vain, as he’s much stronger than I am. At the moment though, I can’t bring myself to really care. 

 

“But I like havin ye in meh arms. Yer so small and cute.” I freeze at that, a heavy blush probably covering my face. 

 

“What?” Harry raises a brow before shaking his head and chuckling. 

 

Before I realize what he’s doing, again, he’s taken my bag, dropped it on the ground, and squat down to place his hands on the backs of my thighs. I squeak as I feel his calloused palms before full on yelping as my feet leave the floor. Right. Taller and stronger than me. How could I not see this coming. 

 

“Harry, put me down please.” I receive a shake of the head before he’s leaning close to my face again. 

 

“Harry, I mean i-mph!” I quickly grab onto his shoulders, so I don’t fall backwards, as he once again smashes his lips to mine. 

 

This time, there’s more passion in the kiss. It’s not heated or anything like that. It’s slow and full of….feeling. Like, he’s trying to make it special. At that point, I can’t resist it any longer. I remove my arms from his shoulders so I can wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. 

 

I feel him chuckle against my lips before he’s licking them. Asking me for entrance. I grant it without much hesitation. This is the moment I close my eyes and fully relax. 

 

I groan as I feel his tongue slide inside, playing with my tongue for a bit before licking the roof of my mouth. This goes on for a few more minutes before he’s pulling back, nipping at my tongue and lips before smirking at me. I’m too dazed to offer a glare back. 

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” I roll my eyes before leaning forward and laying my head own. 

 

I just spent two hours trying to get him to study and probably 10 minutes making out. I think by now, I deserve a rest. Seriously. 

 

“Come now, pup. Don’t fall asleep on meh.” I scoff before nodding into his shoulder and motioning for him to put me down. 

 

Once my feet touch the ground, I bend down to pick up my bag before looking up at him. 

 

“What did I do to deserve that?” Harry chuckles at me before grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kisses all of the knuckles before answering. Like, a true gentlemen. Once again, not something I expected. 

 

“Oh, well, ya see, I talked ta Beastie Boy a few days ago regarding Auradon and it’s….courting rituals and he offered ta give meh tips. Apparently, it’s a romantic gesture ta confess yer admiration under the stars of the night sky. While I’ll agree that the night sky’s pretty, the gesture is cheesy. Didn’t seem like a bad thing ta try though.” I blush as he rubs my knuckles before rolling my eyes. 

 

“Ok, that’s fair.” Looking up, I notice that Harry’s correct. The night sky is a dark shade of blue, giving it an air of mystery and wonder, with white stars painted across it and creating beautiful specks of light. It also reminds me of what time it is and how I should get both of us back to our dorms before we get in trouble for staying out past curfew. 

 

“Come on, we gotta get inside. We can continue to talk about this tomorrow though, if you’d like?” Harry winks at me before nodding. 

 

Offering a nod back, I turn towards the school again before looking down when I feel my hand get squeezed lightly. Oh yeah. Harry’s still holding it. 

 

“Yes, you can hold my hand. But seriously, come on.” I pull slightly to get Harry to move before walking forward. 

 

We end up going to my dorm first, Harry stating that he wanted to spend some more time with me before going to his own dorm. When we reach my door, I turn around and nod my head. 

 

“Well, goodnight and sweet dreams, I suppose.” He nods at me before kissing my knuckles one more time and waving. 

 

“Ay, goodnight pup.” I blush at the nickname. It used to be an insult, a form of mockery. Now it just sounds like….an endearing nickname, or something. 

 

“Harry, wait.” I muster up come courage before walking forward, standing on the balls of my feet, and planting a goodnight kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, I see a light blush appear on his face and mentally celebrate. I’ve accomplished what few couldn’t, make Harry Hook flustered. 

 

I giggle when he gives me a dazed look before pushing him forward, prompting him to get to his own room. 

 

“Night, Hook. And remember, tomorrow we have another study session.” I cross my arms and cock my hip out as he rolls his eyes. 

 

“Hmph. Maybe if ya give meh a good reward like ya did today, I won’t complain so much.” I roll my eyes and make a shooing motion with my hand. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, go. Back to your dorm. Gil’s probably wondering where you are.” Harry nods and blows me a kiss before disappearing around the corner. 

 

When I enter my room, I see Jay sitting on his bed, listening to music. I take that as my cue to quietly drop my stuff off and grab some clothes so I can shower. That plan only gets so far before Jay notices that I’m in the room. 

 

“Hey Carlos. How was the study session? Did eyeliner give you a hard time?” I can’t help but smile at Jay’s use of ‘eyeliner’ as opposed to just saying Harry’s name.

 

“No, he didn’t. He actually got the necessary work done today.” I laugh when Jay’s eyes widen. 

 

“Really? What’d you do to get him to do his work?” I shrug, not knowing if I want to answer that. 

 

“Guess I just know how to handle him.” When Jay laughs at me, I pout. Apparently, that was a bad idea, because it gave Jay the answer he needed. 

 

“Oh my god! You’re lips are swollen! You look like you’ve been making out with someone for an hour!” I gasp and cover my mouth. 

 

“Jay!” I quickly grab some clothes and hurry into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Turning around, I see that Jay’s right. Damn that Harry. 

 

“Wait, wait! I figured it out! You and Hook made a deal, right?” I groan and cover my face as I hear Jay’s laughter through the door. 

 

Might as well take my time with the shower. I’d rather not face the 100 questions that Jay’s going to assault me with when I exit the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok. This is the first time I've written anything about characters that I didn't create.


End file.
